contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Katsuhito Nishikawa
Katsuhito Nishikawa, né à Tokyo en 1949 est un plasticien japonais. Biographie Après être venu s’établir partiellement en Europe au début des années 1980, il est exposé au Japon, aux États-Unis, en Corée du Sud, en Allemagne, en Italie, au Brésil, en Grande-Bretagne et en France où il signe une vingtaine de commandes publiques dans l’espace urbain. En particulier, il a inauguré le "Physalis Partitura", commande publique historique dans la cour d’honneur du CHRU de Lille, réalité avec des subventions du Ministère de la Culture et de la Communication ainsi que du FEDER. L’œuvre, qui se déploie sur consiste en la création d’une esplanade pacifiante plantée de magnolias et de 24 sculptures-physalis en poudre de marbre et béton blanc, ainsi que d’un ensemble de 60 pièces de mobilier en bouleau de Finlande dans les espaces d’accueil intérieurs de l’Hôpital Huriez. BIOGRAPHIE DE K. NISHIKAWA Né en 1949 à Tokyo. Vit et travaille au Japon et en Europe. 1968-72 Études à la Keio University à Tokyo. 1974-76 Etudes à la Kunstakademie Munich. 1976-81 Etudes à la Kunstakademie Düsseldorf. 1982 Bourse de la ville de Düsseldorf. 1988 Diplôme de la Fondation Sculpture-Park de Seestern. Expositions personnelles (depuis 1990) 2007 - “ Fragmentum “ - Galerie Philippe Casini - Paris 2006 - Inauguration de la Commande Publique “ Physalis Partitura “, Lille. - “ Boundary “Shigeru Yokota Gallery, Tokyo, Japon. - “ Nocturne “ Galerie Friedrich-Müller, Francfort, Allemagne. - “ Mazzocchio “ KulturForum, Alte Post Neuss, Allemagne. - Gesellschaft für Kunst, Bonn, Allemagne. - “ Innercourtyard of Sintra “, Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris. 2005 - “ Color as shadow “ -Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris - janvier / février. - “ Nature “ Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris - mars / avril . - Friedrich Mueller, Frankfurt am Main. - Herbert Gerisch Stiftung, Neumuenster. 2003 - Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris, France. - Galerie Elke Droscher - Hambourg, Allemagne. - Styling Plus.INC, Tokyo, JAPON. - Kawamura Memorial Museum of Art, Chiba, Japon. 2002 - Shigeru Yokota Inc., Tokyo, Japon. 2001 - CEAAC, Strasbourg, France. - Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris, France. 2000 - Galerie Elke Dröscher, Hambourg, Allemagne. 1999 -“A day of life “, Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris, France. 1998 - Museum Schloss Moyland, Bedburg-Hau, Allemagne. 1997 - Elke Dröscher, Hambourg, Allemagne. - Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris, France. 1996 - “ Physalis “, Shigeru Yokota Inc., Tokyo, Japon. 1995 - Heidelberger Kunstverein, Heidelberg, Allemagne. 1994 - Allgemeines Krankenhaus, Vienne, Autriche. 1993 - Shigeru Yokota Inc., Tokyo, Japon. - Wilhelm Lehmbruck Museum, Duisburg, Allemagne. 1992 - Museo Comunale, Galleria d’Arte Contemporanea, Rimini, Italie. 1991 - Biennale de Sao Polo, Brésil. Expositions collectives (sélection) 2007 - Centre d’Art contemporain de Cariglio, Italie. 2006 - Foire internationale de Séoul ; Corée du Sud. 2005 - KIAF ( Foire internationale Corée du Sud ) - galerie Paik Hae. 2004 - “ Lille 2004 “ - Tri Postal “ Monde Parallèle Japon “, Lille, France. - Exposition Inaugurale Nouveau Musée d’Angers, France. - Biennale d’Architecture de Venise, Italie. 2003 - Chateau de Tanlay, Bourgogne, France. 2002 - “ Territoires inoccupés “ - FRAC AUVERGNE, Clermont-Ferrand, France. - “ Rives “, parcours en plein air, Douai, France. 2001 - Insel Hombroich, Allemagne. (avec T.Kawamata et Y. Shiraishi) - Maison des Arts de Bagneux, France. 1999 - “ Les Champs de la sculpture II ”, Avenue des Champs-Élysées , Paris. - “ Physalis “, Show-room Toyota, Paris, France. 1998 - “ White and Black “ Meguro Museum of Art, Tokyo, Japon. 1997 - RIBA Architecture Centre, London., Grande-Bretagne. 1996 - Biennale d’architecture de Venise, Italie. 1993 - “ Spirale “, Zollverein, Essen, Allemagne. - “ Oro d’autore “, Basilica Inferiore di San Francesco, Arezzo, Italie. - “ Sculpture Triennale Korea “, Walker Hill Art Center, Seoul, Corée du Sud. 1991 - “Interrelations & Migration“, The Queens Museum of Art, New-York, USA. 1989 -“ Color and Monochrome”, The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo. - The National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto, Japon. -” On Kawara, again and against “ , ICA, Nagoya, Japon. COMMANDES PUBLIQUES (Sélection) : - Île de Kirishima, Japon - (Musée en plein air). “ Physalis “ - 2002 24 physalis - béton blanc et poudre de marbre - × × chaque - Parc de Vesserling, Alsace, France “ Aqua “ - 2001 4 éléments en béton blanc et poudre de marbre - diamètre chaque - Caisse de Dépôts et Consignations, Paris “ Physalis “ - 2001 1 élément - béton blanc et poudre de marbre - × × - Avenue des Champs-Élysées, Paris “ Physalis “ - 2000 3 éléments en résille d’acier - × × chaque - Musée de la Chartreuse, Douai, France “ Physalis “ - 2004 3 éléments en résille d’acier - × × chaque -Parc de Shinjuku, Japon “ Yunus II “ - 1994 4 éléments en bronze et peinture blanche - × × chaque. -Siège Social de Obayashi Corporation, Shinagawa, Japon. “ Walk-in Sculpture “ - 1999 Escalier de marbre blanc × × 2 physalis de cristal × × chaque - Hakata Riverain art Project, Fukuoka, Japon “ Physalis ” - 1998 3 éléments en cristal et sol d’acier brossé - × × chaque - Ministère des Transports, Kashiwa, Japon “ Yunus I “ - 1997 1 élément en bronze - × × - Lille, Cour d’Honneur de la Faculté de Médecine / CHRU de Lille - “ Physalis Partitura “ - 2006 / 2007 24 sculptures en béton et poudre de marbre - × × . Petite forêt de magnolias. Mise en lumière à la tombée du jour. - “ Tilapia “ - 2000 - architecture utopique. Düsseldorf, Allemagne -Double coupole inversée - diamètre chaque. - Yokohama, Japon. High Tech Center “ Plaza / Open Space “ - 1994 dallage sur plan d’eau - sculpture en bronze et feuille d’argent diam. . COLLECTIONS PUBLIQUES (Sélection) - The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, Japon. - Fondation Alberts, Connecticut, USA. - Musée des Beaux-Arts d’Angers. - FRAC AUVERGNE. - FMAC, Collection de la Ville de Paris. - FNAC, Paris, France. - Musée de la Chartreuse, Douai, France. - Kunstmuseum Düsseldorf, Allemagne. - Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus, Münich, Allemagne. - Museum Insel Hombroich, Allemagne. - Wilhelm-Lehmbruck Museum, Duisburg, Allemagne. - Ville de Düsseldorf, Allemagne. - Zollverein, Essen, Allemagne etc. - Ville de Mönchengladbach, Allemagne (…) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1949